User talk:Jordan.dodsworth
2009 Onwards Hi, I was wondering whether you could make User:Joeyaa beauraucrat as he deserves it. He has gave a lot to this wiki and since there are no other beauraucrats present at the moment, he should. Could you give him the rights? Thanks, Solar Dragon 14:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I apologise for my recent lack of activity - hope to be more active in future :OK then, if that is the case, could you give me SysOp rights? I have made a lot of good edits. Also, please do make User:Joeyaa because he does deserve it. Solar Dragon 15:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know how to do it. Go to Special Pages on the sidebar then go down to Users and rights. Then press User rights management. Type in my username then you can change my rights. I am a beauraucrat on two other Wikis afterall so I know how to do it. Solar Dragon 19:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. Oh yeah, my talk page is here: User talk:Solar Dragon. Not here: Talk:Solar Dragon. You go to my user page then press discussion to get there. Thank you, Solar Dragon 19:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Jordan, I was wondering about this wiki's future. I would love to get this wiki really hoping and I think it would be best if we all could have a long discussion about it and future changes. Do you know about IRC? It is a chatroom based place where we can talk in real time and it allows for easy discussion between multiple people. And thus, I'd love for you to join me there so that we all can discuss it with ease, please meet me on IRC if possible. The channel would be ##Joeyaa on irc.freenode.net and information on accessing IRC in general can be found here. Thanks! Joey - Talk 02:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) This Idea sounds cool, and I agree that we need to get on the same page somehow. Thanks for the information - will look into it later today Jordan.dodsworth 06:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Right - sorted. just give me a time and I shall see you there.. just to let you know (GMT) is my timezone. Jordan.dodsworth 13:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Go on whenever you can, I'm almost always on. Just join that channel and say 'Joeyaa: Ping'. Thanks! Joey - Talk 04:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::We are going to be on IRC 10:00 tonight. Can you join us? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you go on now, I am on there. Use Joeyaa's channel. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::This is how I got on. I went to http://java.freenode.net/ and then typed in my username (no spaces) and the channel name Joeyaa. Then I connected. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Deletions I have made a new voting system in Futurama Wiki:Deletions. I was wondering whether you think this is a good idea. Solar Dragon 14:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I have been trying to get the wiki spotlighted but there are a few probems that need sorting out first. Hi. Futurama Wiki looks really nice; you guys have a great skin! There are a few issues before I can add you to the spotlight list. First your sitenotice is very long; it needs to be 2 lines or shorter. Secondly, your mainpage is really too wide for a 1024px screen - it hangs off the edge by about 150 px; can you make it narrower? You have a small handful of that should be taken care of as well. Finally, while you have the required 100 non-stub articles, you also have over 500 articles in your stub category; could you maybe reassess whether some of those are really stubs? It really looks a bit offputting to have nearly every page anybody clicks on show a big box which says it's a stub.... Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I recieved this message. Could you help in any way so we can make the wiki better? Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I will certainly try my best where possible, it is an important area to work on Life is throwing lots at me at present but I hope to be editing more regularly soon Thanks for all your hard work, much appreciated. Jordan.dodsworth 19:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I want us to make a Site News section, ok? Do you think you could make that? Just put in things like we're redoing the wiki, you can link to your todo list, and say stuff like that. I recommend using point form ;) Joey - Talk 23:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :We have got on the spotlight list. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome news - keep up the good work guys. '-Jordan.dodsworth 21:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC)' :In fact, we're up now after they found out about the new series, they thought it was a good idea to spotlight us up now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism I've become a bit concerned that in filling in all the content on this wiki that we might be taking shortcuts in what we add in as content, especially since we started cracking down on stubs. I've already voiced my concerns in this matter to Solar Dragon, but it can't hurt to repeat it. I saw that you just edited URL and noticed that you added some content that was almost line for line taken from the Infosphere's page (the arrest record section and the adding of "additional info" over the appearances). I can understand the impulse to mooch stuff off them to fill content, and I won't deny taking little things like appearances or who voices who myself. But our content and organization of the content should be based of what we do and not what they have done, otherwise what's the point of the Futurama Wiki anyway? I've come across similar pages where much or all of the content has been copied from Infosphere when there is a lot of ways to go about it, but I am dismayed to see that it is taking place at the highest levels of the site's management. To be clear I'm not saying its a particularly big or widespread problem, and I'm not even trying to chastise you for doing it, but it is very concerning to me and I thought I should point it out. Ellipses485 20:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :With the URL page, he didn't mooch a lot. There is barely anything about URL and Smitty on the Infosphere page apart from a long list of quotes and appearances. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::No no, again I don't want to come off like I'm accusing anyone of anything. But the whole "arrests" section was taken from the infosphere almost word for word (save the exclusion of Wernstrum), and I at least don't see why that section should be included on a page about the character in the first place. Maybe a page about the police force (if it existed) would benefit from such a section, but I don't see how it adds anything to an understanding about what the character does or who he is. So if we use other sites like the Infosphere as sources, we might end up adding things we wouldn't normaly do, just because they did. Or settle for partial or potentially incorrect information as opposed to finding out the information ourselves. Again, I'm not trying to insult anyone or their work, and am just voicing my personal opinion here. Ellipses485 21:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh sorry, I see. You removed it. I must have mis-understood what you were on about. It is best to take just appearances and voice actors from the Infosphere as it would result in copyright violations otherwise. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I understand the point you are trying to make, but in the end he is a minor character so our content will overlap because their is so little of it to use - it won't happen again and I will take a bigger stand on plagiarism in future. we can never stamp it out because we are both community-based sites -- 22:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :If it is such a big deal to you, we can create a page to demonstrate that we may use some text directly from The Infosphere, that would give you the attribution needed for the license and then there is no plagiarism ;) Joey - Talk 23:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't know if this is the way we should deal with stuff like this. Certainly we could just say it's no big deal because its happening on minor articles or dismiss everything by making a page to say we've stolen stuff. Firstly we should avoid using secondary sources like infosphere or space station futurama when we can stick to the source material. If we have to resort to using them though, or if someone else has, simple courtesy of rewording/summarizing/paraphrasing the content and making sure the information is cited correctly. Take the List of Episodes from All My Circuits, it was essentially page of bullshit spam by BenderRules2, was redone by Solar Dragon to be canonically correct, but was just the infosphere page down to the letter (sorry but there's no getting around it). Instead of tacking on a note that the page has been taken from the infosphere, I've gone through the episodes cited in their page (the transcripts actually) and reworked the content so that we haven't ripped off whoever compiled it there. So if you have to take content from the infosphere or other sites, at least have the decency to paraphrase or summaries the content. Even if it takes a bit longer, at least its honest. Ellipses485 01:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Comics Wasn't it you who edited the comic articles? If so, why did you copy and paste from the Infosphere website? Could you go throught them and change them into your own words please. And, didn't you say that this was a chance for you to read through your comics? It is not the fact that you did it but the fact that you lied to us saying that it was your content. I don't mean to offend you or anything it is just I hate seeing that "Content copied from The infosphere" thing at the top of the pages. I don't want to remove it in case of casuing arguements with them. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I have most of the comics and their is only a certain way you can describe action in them so I apologise if it seems similar --'Jordan.dodsworth 15:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC)' Merge with Infosphere I don't know if you have seen this yet: http://theinfosphere.org/Infosphere:Dealing_with_Wikia%27s_wiki but we have been talking about it on the Discussion page. Please read and input your ideas. I personally want a merge with them. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I will make sure I have a look, sorry if response is a bit staggered - I have no internet at home at the moment and I am using public wifi hotspots and college, not the greatest conditions to work on a wiki. '--Jordan.dodsworth 09:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC)' Rollback Rights Hello you know me as scarlet scarab x or (Phillip J. Fry 21:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) so to tell you i want to have rollback rights so i can become an admin I think I deserve it but check to tell me ok? From (Phillip J. Fry 21:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) :No, not yet. We have pages for this kind of thing, see Project:Requests_for_Rollback and Futurama_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship. Joey - Talk 23:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah i know i applied 7 days ago nad have been waiting so i thought i'd ask you in person(sorta) (Phillip J. Fry 02:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC)) I HAVE seen your application and it is under consideration, just because I didn't reply to your request on the rollback page doesn't mean I am ignoring it or whatever.. plus that page has no limit to how long an application should be considered for. Just to let you know we are not appointing any new administrators at the moment but your rollback rights request will be dealt with. Jordan.dodsworth 09:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll tell you right now I'm against his rollback request due to his little contributions and compulsive want to become an administrator or anything similar. But of course, I trust you to make the right decision ;) (I still want my bureaucrat request :P) Joey - Talk 13:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) CONTEST!!!!!!!!!! I and solar dragon are running a contest see my talk page for details 20:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Also, Are you coming back or shall i remove you from active admins? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC)